


Peace or Warning?

by firefly124



Category: Sharing Knife - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things seem a bit too quiet, Fawn begins to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace or Warning?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) 2008 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "Silent Night."

Snow crunched under Copperhead’s hooves as they approached the Farmer village, no other sound competing with it. That was a bit odd, even at this time of year, but Fawn had only her ears to go by.

“Is it as deserted here as it sounds?” she asked her husband. Surely his groundsense would have alerted him if there was anything wrong, but it never hurt to be sure.

He shook his head. “Plenty of life around, Spark. Just all sleeping away the cold.” He pointed to a light in the distance. “Except over there. That’s where we’ll find a place to stay.”

Fawn smiled, reassured.


End file.
